Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field aircraft propulsion and more particularly to cylindrically concentric dielectric barrier discharge electrodes incorporated in a nozzle for inducing momentum change by plasma creation and expulsion in a propulsive airflow for thrust generation.
Background
Light weight unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are being employed in numerous observation, surveying and mapping tasks. In certain cases for a small or micro-/nano-UAV (uAV/nAV) the operating envelope presumes a part of a mission to be conducted at the low or extremely low altitudes (sub-meter to several meters). The operational requirements typically further require a propulsion mechanism which operates in a quiet and hardly detectable manner. Traditional and advanced means of providing power for such uAV and nAV applications include improved turboprops and flapping wings. Such systems can be mechanically complex and require power transformation (electrical to mechanical) using several stages. Plasma propulsion system consisting of a single dielectric-barrier discharge unit have been employed but lack efficiency and power
It is therefore desirable to provide an efficient propulsion plant for a small UAV. It is also desirable to provide a propulsion mechanism which would operate in a quiet and hardly detectable manner.